Talk:Dark King
It's better to have less than to create b.s. There is too much about Tamsin in an article that is supposed to be about "Bo's Father." At this point in time we know very little about him and who The Wanderer may actually be. Theory does not equal Fact. Virago a-go-go (talk) 09:19, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Aife is not the "wife" of Bo's father In what episode has Aife been described (by her or anyone else) as having been married to Bo's father? None. She was condemned to death by the Dark Fae, held as a prisoner by a Dark King and tortured by him. She was raped while she was imprisoned. There were no wedding bells before, during, or after. 13:29, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Dark King is not Hades According to season 5 episode 13 "Family Portrait", Hades saved Aife from the Dark Dungeons, so the identity of the Dark King is still a mystery.Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 20:36, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Lost Girl has never been a tv series that spells things out in black-and-white. It leaves things unanswered. It has always expected the audience to put two-and-two together and figure things out on their own. In Family Portrait, Aife says to Bo that Jack (Hades) had saved her 'from the Dark Dungeons". This was said in the presence of Hades. But then we find out that Aife was actually playing along in what she thought was a plan between the two of them to send Hades back to hell. In Like Hell Pt.2, Persephone told Bo that Hades, her father, was "King of the Underworld." (Dark) King = King. Underworld = Tartarus. Tartarus = Darkness. King of the Underworld = Dark King. Virago a-go-go (talk) 01:03, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Except that the Dark King was the leader of the Dark Fae (just as the Blood King was the leader of the Light Fae) while the Ancient Fae had long since disappeared: Hades was in Tartarus. But let's assume Aife was immediately killed by the Dark Fae and ended up in Tartarus. If Hades was the one who tortured Aife, she would have immediately understood how evil he was. So at the very least, Aife never knew who her torturer was and considers that person to be someone other than Hades. As far as putting two-and-two together, it could be argued that Rainer was the Dark King as he was the Dark Fae leader at the time. The Dark King and The Wanderer are two references the show has never properly resolved even if both are most likely aliases for Hades. Considering how season 5 refuses to make explicit that "Dark King = Hades" and instead leaves everything open to interpretation, it's far better to state that the identity of the Dark King is still a mystery.Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 15:28, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::In what episode is it explicitly stated that the Dark King was the leader of the Dark Fae? Not a'' leader. ''The leader. Also, remember that the Blood King was engaged in clan wars and then wrote the peace truce that created the division of the Fae into Light and Dark. He was a Fae king at the time -- not leader of the Light Fae because it had not yet been created. The information contained in the wiki is based on the information provided by the episodes. We can tie things together from one episode to another, one season to another, but we don't assume anything. Whatever theories any one of us may have about Aife, the Dark Fae, Hades, etc., they are not included in the narrative about characters and plots. Virago a-go-go (talk) 01:08, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Enough time has passed that I can now clarify why the "Dark King" is Hades. Nowhere in any episode is the "Dark King" identified as a "Dark Fae", nor as a leader of the Dark clan. The term "Dark King" was heard for the first and only time in Blood Lines when Aife told Bo about her being sentenced to death by the Dark Fae and being taken by a "Dark King" that kept her prisoner for centuries, during which time he tortured and raped her, resulting in Bo. He was able to get away with this because he wore a Koushang to protect himself from Aife's succubus powers. It was a logical interpretation to conclude that the "Dark King" was a "Dark" Fae. However, three seasons later the title "Lord of Darkness" was heard in Origin to describe Bo's father. In Like Hell Pt.2 we hear him described by the title of "King of the Underworld" and we learn that he is Hades and the underworld is Tartarus. Tartarus is perpetually shrouded in darkness. Therefore, the term "Dark King" actually meant king of a dark dominion. Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:56, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::You're right. Lots of words were implied to have a particular meaning at the time but took on a different meaning in later episodes or seasons. The show's inconsistency doesn't help either. The Dark King was implied to stand opposite of the Blood King. The midwife was a Dark Fae but that seems totally irrelevant now. Aife was indeed executed by the Dark Fae and ended up as a prisoner in Tartarus: she was tortured and raped in the afterlife. Which also means quite a few characters travelled to and from the afterlife without using hel-shoes or possessing humans. Shrugs. Oh well. Thanks for explaining your reasoning.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 16:41, November 11, 2015 (UTC)